


Broken Bones Are A Small Price To Pay For You

by NyxxTheWolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Deprecating Geralt, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxxTheWolf/pseuds/NyxxTheWolf
Summary: Jaskier breaks his hand in a bar fight over Geralt. Geralt takes care of him. Just some fluff because it's been a long month.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Broken Bones Are A Small Price To Pay For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a funk lately due to a lot of personal things, so have some Geraskier fluffiness. Established relationship, immortal!Jaskier. Some self-deprecating Geralt because I am a slut for Geralt hating himself and Jaskier telling him he’s worth love and admiration.

“Honestly Geralt, I’m fine. It’s not that bad,” Jaskier stated, refusing to let the white-haired witcher near him.   
  
“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, golden eyes narrowing as he furrowed his brow while staring at the bard. “Your hand is bleeding, and I know that there are at least three broken fingers. Let me set it before you never play again.”  
  
The young-looking bard huffed angrily, knowing that the older man was right. “Fine,” he grumbled, sitting on the edge of their bed at the inn.   
  
Geralt smiled, a rare sight to most but a common sight for Jaskier. “Now, do you want to tell me how you ended up with a broken hand?” he questioned as he pulled some healing salve and bandages from his sack.  
  
The blue-eyed bard sighed as he held his hand out for Geralt to begin tending. “He was asking for it,” he said. Geralt cocked an eyebrow at him. “Some drunkard downstairs. Kept saying that he should come up here and drag the, and I quote, ‘fucking mutant scum’ from this establishment and have him hanged.” He grit his teeth as Geralt set his fingers, wrapping them in the bandages. “So naturally I told him to go fuck himself and punched him in the face,” he said smiling meekly.  
  
Geralt sighed. “Really Jaskier? We’ve been travelling together for nearly four decades and we’ve been romantically involved for just over a decade. How many times do I have to tell you not to get into fights over me?” He could feel how Jaskier’s pulse was racing beneath his skin and he could smell the acrid scent of adrenaline flowing through his blood. “People hate me. Always have and always will until witchers die out completely.”  
  
Jaskier _snarled_ , a grating sound that made Geralt twitch. “Don’t you fucking start with that,” he warned, his usually bright voice taking on a dark tone. “You and your brothers risk your _lives_ for these pathetic humans only to have them cast stones and cruel words at you. You don’t deserve treatment like that, not after everything that you do for these people. Without witchers these ungrateful villagers would have all been eaten by some creature with no way to stop it from slaughtering them in their beds.” He winced as Geralt tightened the bandage around his hand before pressing a soft kiss to his exposed fingertips. “It’s not fair,” he whispered.  
  


Geralt moved to sit next to him, pulling his bard close to his chest before rolling them to lay down on the bed. “I know it’s not fair. But I’d rather them throw stones at me and hurl their insults at me because they can’t hurt me. I’d rather take the abuse from these men than have you get hurt because of me,” he said, his nose pressed to the crown of Jaskier’s head as he inhaled deeply. The bitter scent of adrenaline was fading, being replaced by the warm cinnamon and lavender scent that was unique to the man in his arms.

Jaskier sighed softly, leaning against Geralt. “You shouldn’t have to put up with it. I’ll always fight for you, what kind of barker would I be if I didn’t get into at least a few bar fights?” He smiled, his blue eyes meeting amber ones. He gently kissed Geralt’s cheek, smiling as the witcher held him tighter. “You can’t stop me from defending you.”  
  
Geralt sighed, shaking his head. There was no point in arguing with him, they’d been having this same argument for nearly half a century and it always ended the same way: with Jaskier promising to never do it again only for him to inevitably get into another brawl. “I know I can’t. But…” he paused, pressing a long kiss to his lips before continuing. “I’ll always be waiting to fix you up after.”  
  
Jaskier smiled, reaching down and pulling the blanket over them, snuggling into Geralt’s warm chest. He relaxed, sleep slowly taking over. “I love you, Ger. So much more than I can ever tell you.”  
  
Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, closing his eyes. “I love you too, Jask, and I always will.” He smiled as he felt Jaskier’s heartbeat and breathing even out, the man falling asleep in his arms. Geralt followed soon after, his heart full of love for his protective and slightly feral bard.


End file.
